A Forgotten Secret
by PJandHPfan
Summary: Percy has no memory, and when he gets repeated visits from a goddess, he questions who the real villians are in the world of greek mythology.  Set at the time of Battle of the Labrinth.


**A/N: So, me and my friend both wrote this together, and this account is both of ours. PJ stands for my friend who is more of a 'Percy Jackson' fan whilst HP stands for 'Harry Potter' which is what I am a fan of. This is both of our dirst times writing so we hope you like it! Anyway, you know the drill; we do not own 'Percy Jackson' and any characters or things you recognise, we did not create but was probably created by Rick Riordan. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks.**

Percy woke up with a start. He had heard something from the dark, misty woods outside of his cabin. He was sure it was Nemesis. He didn't know why, but that is what his instincts told him.

He looked out of his cabin window to find that it was a woman in a white robe. The woman turned to stare at him, as if he was the one she had come to see. "I finally meet the great Percy Jackson. My name is Nemesis, the goddess of balance and revenge." She stated coolly. Percy Stepped back cautiously in his cabin. Why had a goddess come to see him?

He had heard stories about Nemesis, but he just couldn't remember them. He had forgotten them, along with his other memories of who he really was.

It was like she had put a spell on him or something, which made him forget who he was; all he knew was that his name was Percy.

"What are you doing out there?" Percy asked in a shaky breath. He wasn't sure how a goddess would react to such a question.

Nemesis said, "I heard you saved my son's life" She cocked her head to the side, as if sizing Percy up.

"Yes." Percy said. Although he had no memories, he was sure the goddess was speaking the truth.

"But I think he went onto Kronos' side after I saved him." Percy wasn't sure why, but he felt angry. He had saved the stupid punk's life, and Ethan repaid him by helping Kronos rise again. Percy wasn't sure why he couldn't remember who he was, but he remembered certain things, and Ethan was one of them. As if the goddess was controlling his thoughts and memories, filtering them to her will.

"Yes, I am proud of him!" Nemesis' voice was clear and soft. She held her head up high, indignantly, as proving her emotions towards her son.

"How can you be proud of that?" Percy spat out. It had taken a lot of will power to say that. He had the feeling the goddess was trying to bend him to her own will, but Percy would not oblige without a fight.

The goddess glared at him. Then her expression turned to shock and then neutral, as if nothing had happened.

"He is with Kronos because the twelve Olympians did not treat their family well! Nearly all of the minor gods have united with Kronos. We were never treated like family, but as an inferior species!" Her eyes filled with anger and hatred, as if she was reminiscing of a bad and painful memory.

Percy thought about what the goddess had said for a moment, and knew what Nemesis had said, was the truth.

"Kronos was there for us, when the twelve Olympians weren't! So we will fight at his side, for our right to be on Olympus, and our right to be treated fairly! We will show how strong and powerful us minor gods can be! We are just as powerful as the Olympians, we will show them! We will show them all!" She raised her fist in triumph and narrowed her eyes at Percy, her nostrils wide and flaring. She inhaled deeply, although gods didn't need to breath.

"Why don't all of you get it? Kronos is using you! If he even beats the Olympians, he will give you nothing! You're on the losing side!" Percy said infuriated.

"We're on the losing side?" The goddess laughed mockingly. As if she knew something he didn't. "Tell me, Percy Jackson. Do you know your destiny?" There was a long pause.

Percy didn't know how to reply to that. He knew he had a destiny, but he didn't know what it was.

"I rest my case." The goddess curtsied and smiled knowingly. Then her expression changed. "Let me tell you something Jackson!" Her voice sneered. Percy suddenly knew that this nice thing had only been an act. "My son is one day going to make a great difference to the world. He is going to create balance. And you-" She stopped herself. Then she smiled knowingly. "Your fate is sealed Jackson. You're on the losing side!" She cackled and then ran into the woods, as if there was something important there.

Percy then made a quick decision to follow her. He pulled on his shoes and ran to Athena's cabin. He banged on the door and a series of groans could be heard within. Malcom came and opened the door. "Annabeth, it's for you!" He rubbed his eyes and slumbered back into his cabin.

Annabeth came to the door. "What time do you call this?" Then she saw Percy's expression and her jaw dropped. "What is it?" She asked urgently.

"I remember." Percy said resentfully.

**A/N: Any constructive critism is welcomed and any plot ideas are also considered. Thanks for reading, please review, they make both of our days!**


End file.
